Of the New Keybearers
by the persuit of shiney things
Summary: Full summery in profile. Three new Keybearers-shy, sad priestess Oriana, sadistic quester Alex, and Sora's ditzy cousin Serenity, are going to have to deal with saving worlds. Oh, boy, this'll be good. Various pairings, no yaoi, hope to update about weeky


Once, the universe we know was one with other universes

.((Woot! KHfic! Yes, in addition to my Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok fic (read if you know the series, pretty please!), I am now posting this! I hope it turns out well!

Okay, now, it's story time!))

_Once, the universe we know was one with other universes. But the worlds were separated by darkness. They have managed to remain connected, somehow, still part of the same whole that is existence. Darkness has tried to break these bonds, and once almost succeeded, but it was stopped by a boy with a key and his companions. Now, after that daring feat, the story isn't quite over, but his volume of it is. A new part of the tale is destined to unfold, opening new doors. And with those new doors come new locks and new keys…_-An excerpt from the ever-changing book of Yen Sid

The sun shone brightly over the desert world of Taiyou, as always. Under the blinding, burning light and above the endless golden sand was one of several thriving desert cities, built with stone and mortar. The houses were round domes, the larger ones simply being domes stacked upon each other. Only one had a "point," with was a large sharp steeple atop the biggest mass of domes in the city. That was the church.

Within the plain halls of it walked a solitary figure in a thin white robe. She was skinny and delicate in stature, and walked with a posture that implied she was used to showing humility. Her skin, like that of most everyone in her world, was darkened by the constant sun, and her straight ink black hair was cut short enough to not stick to the back of her neck if she was sweating. A round face that may have once been cute and youthful was made solemn and world-weary by her eyes, which were large, dark, and held a look of sorrow that made one wonder if the girl was even capable of smiling.

She passed a pair of girls who also wore robes, although theirs were pale blue. Upon seeing her, they stopped, bowed their heads to her, and murmured a soft, respectful greeting one wouldn't expect them to give such a pitiful creature. The girl nodded once in response to them and kept walking, not making any sign that she noticed how they turned their heads and watched her back as she retreated.

The girl entered a large, chapel-like room through an open arch of a doorway, headed for an alter at the other end that stood before rows of benches meant for followers during sermons. She bowed to it when she reached it, using her right hand to draw a circle in the air before her, and then touch her fingertips to her mouth, forehead, and closed eyelids in turn. She then kneeled and folded her hands in her lap, still bowing her head and not opening her eyes.

Another, much older woman came in, wearing a crimson robe and an ornate headdress that didn't suit her kindly smile and laugh lines. She wandered over and stood behind the alter, facing the curled figure before her. "You may rise, Oriana," the woman murmured, and Oriana sat up, although she didn't raise her sorrowful eyes. "You wished to speak to me, young Prophet?"

Oriana visibly flinched at the word "Prophet," but nodded in response to the question. "I…I am in distress, Holy Mother," she admitted in a voice as soft, gentle, and sad as a wilting rose petal. "I have been having dreams…they feel like the Prophecies…but they are not of the world of Taiyou. Have you ever heard of such a thing?"

The Holy Mother looked up at the ceiling, which was decorated with rune-like markings, paintings of various miracles, and other such designs. "The God must have something of great magnitude in store for you, my dear," she said wisely.

"No," Oriana said, still not bringing herself to look up. "No more. The last time I had things in store for me, I saw innocent deaths occur, and for my cowardice, I now am bowed to left and right. No more. The God is mistaken."

"The God makes no mistakes, child," said the Holy Mother gently, sensing the despair in Oriana's voice. "I believe this is far greater…what came before was a test for this, perhaps. A very hard test."

Oriana shook her head slowly. "A mistake, it has to be. I have not had a Prophecy in so long, it cannot happen again."

"You stopped having Prophecies because you did not _want_ them any more, my child," the Holy Mother told the girl, coming around the alter. She kneeled next to the girl and placed a kind hand on her shoulder. "The God would not hurt you any more. But this must be of great importance…you cannot ignore it. We cannot ignore it. Now stand firm, and prepare. We must get ready for this event of such magnitude that it calls for Prophecies beyond Taiyou."

So Oriana did.

_**Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz**_

Far, far away, the World that Never Was-and therefore always is-was the location of another young lady whom we should take most seriously.

She was far taller than Oriana, and much paler, about the skin type we call Caucasian. Cutting vertically up and down her cheeks were red tattoos, pointing down away from her bright green eyes. She had a face that was youthful and round, but held definite angles that spoke of experience and a jaded attitude. Her clothes were black and gray, consisting of a trench coat, jeans, combat boots, and fingerless black gloves. Her red hair, which had been jaggedly cut short by a knife, was kept off her forehead by a blood red and black strip of cloth wrapped around her head.

She walked through the rainy streets as if nothing in this world would dare threaten her, and with the fierce look in her eyes there was a good chance she was right to think that. Her eyes held a determination beyond what most people had ever seen.

In mid step, she suddenly stopped. What had appeared at first glimpse to be just the shadow cast from a building had turned out to actually be a Heartless, one she hadn't seen before, but that was no big deal, since there tended to be bizarre Heartless in places such as this one. It lunged for her, entirely teeth and metal claw and a few tentacles. With a single swipe of her black gloved fist, the creature was sent flying into a nearby wall with a piteous howl. She could have finished it off, but she didn't want to. She had priorities, and one of them was to find a person who had made their home here, of all places, in order to avoid being bothered. Although pretty soon he would be by this girl. She needed his knowledge for her quest.

She was searching, fervently searching for something. Something very important. She had long since given up her innocence and her once home for this search.

No matter what else happened, she, Alex of the slow turning World of Wings, would find her dear elder brother Axel. No matter what.

_**Zyxwvutsrqponmlkjihgfedcba**_

To actually visit a world we're familiar with, on the lovely dimension that held the Destiny Islands, our dear Sora was lounging peacefully in a hammock tied between two palm trees on the island on which his friends and he always played and hung out. Well, mostly he and his friends. There was also one family member.

That family member was his younger cousin Serenity, an adorable little blonde who had just hit her teens a year ago, right around when Sora had returned with his friends, and the little golden haired girl was still stumbling about in the ditzy manner she had before adolescence. All that had changed was that she had taken to being even louder.

Speaking of how loud she was, his peaceful dozing was interrupted by the sound of her voice, which was sweet when she spoke but shrill when she shrieked, as she chose to do now. "SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORAAAAAAAAAAA!" her siren rang out through the salty air and Sora's daydreams. He almost fell out of the hammock. Tha was loud, even for Serenity…

Then he opened his eyes to find that a matching pair set in a heart-shaped face was looking down on him, grinning. "Serenity, don't yell when I'm right next to you!" Sora told her, rubbing his ears.

"Sorry, she said reflexively, not sounding very sorry at all. He swung a light, half-hearted punch at her, and she danced out of the way, only to trip because she was wearing new sneakers that added a good couple of inches to her height. "Ow! Aw, now I got sand up my skirt!"

Sora laughed, got out of his hammock, and helped Serenity to her feet. She nodded thanks, brushing the sand from her jean skirt and white tank top decorated with a large pink heart on front. Her sun-streaked blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail with a white ribbon, accessorized by two pink heart barrettes that matched her shirt. She was half a head shorter than Sora, who was rather small for his age when you didn't count the hair.

"What do you want, anyway?" Sora asked when Serenity was finished brushing off the mostly imaginary sand from her clothes.

"Oh, Kairi and Riku wanted me to get you," Serenity said with a shrug. She was obviously used to playing messenger for her cousin and his two best friends.

"About what?" Sora asked.

Serenity looked away out at the ocean for a minute, and Sora couldn't tell if she was faking being distracted or really was. She was more sensitive than most, he knew, because upon his return the year before, he'd discovered that Serenity alone had reacted strangely to the world being lost to dark and then returning. Also, when everyone else had forgotten him, Serenity had remembered, at least vaguely, that there should be someone else there. Ever since Sora's return, she had taken to gazing out at the ocean, as if she somehow knew that it was what helped connect the worlds.

But Sora didn't let her dawdle in her thoughts for two long: he didn't want to keep Riku or Kairi waiting. "Serenity, what is it that those two want to talk to me about?" Sora prompted, rousing Serenity from her daydreams.

She turned back to him, looking a little left out, as she always did about things that concerned her cousin and his friends but not him. "Something about a code, but Riku wouldn't tell me much about it."

Sora jumped a bit. The King's message! It had come not long after the trio had returned, but had been encoded beyond their understanding. As time had gone on, it had made itself slowly more readable, and now it must finally be almost ready to figure out! "Thanks for telling me, Serenity!" he said happily. "I owe you! I'll treat you to an ice cream later, okay?" And without waiting for an answer, Sora fled, rushing to the dock.

As he ran, he didn't look back. As such, his last sight of Serenity was of her looking up at him, left out and confused. If he had looked back, it would have been a sight of her happily clambering into the hammock, content to pick up where Sora had left off when it came to napping.

If Sora had realized it would be his last view of her for so long, that the message would reveal that there were three new Keybearers and his little, oftentimes lost cousin was one of them, he probably would have looked back.

But he didn't know. So he didn't look.

((Ooo, drama! Hahaha. I think my fic is off to a promising start, as I hope you do too. Review, please, it would make my day!))


End file.
